


Scary

by Lillipad760



Series: Just little fics I wrote of an alternate universe that all connects [7]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillipad760/pseuds/Lillipad760





	Scary

Garth was walking down the street one day when he noticed how much his vision was blurred. This sort of complication seemed to follow him around. Garth couldn't comprehend why this sort of thing always happened to him, but he decided that the incomprehensible was just that. He decided it was about time that he went to the eye doctors to get his eyes checked out. 

Garth made an audible groan when he thought about having to call in and schedule an appointment. He wasn't sure it would be feasible with his pressing anxiety. When ever he tried to tell people about his "issue", they always asked for some tangible evidence, but he always kept his medication at home. 

After a few minutes to calm himself, he called the eye doctor to work out when his appointment would be. A very nice lady by the name of Missouri answered, with an almost inaudible noise in the distance on her end, presumably caused by people invisible to him. 

Soon, Garth knew when his appointment would be, and all he had to do was call in at work to see if it wasn't unfeasible for someone else to cover his shift at Winchester Car and Auto Repair Shop. Work was one of the only few places Garth felt comfortable. Admittedly, he had started and applied for the job as scared as he felt in every public situation. Now, he could call in, walk in, and even hangout with some of the other guys and gals that worked with him without feeling threatened, out of place, or otherwise. He got this feeling. This wonderful, intangible feeling of joy when he thought about the fact that there were people he could communicate with without getting an anxiety attack. 

He called into work, and convinced Victor to cover for him, then made his way home. Maybe it won't be too bad to go to the eye doctor this time.


End file.
